The 73rd Annual Hunger Games
by KittyandKat
Summary: Arabella Payne, a seventeen year old girl, is District 10's female tribute for the 73rd Hunger Games. As she goes through the preparation and the actual games, she questions on whether her life at home was worth fighting for, or whether she should just give up. It's my first hunger games fic, so bear with me and review!Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**I know I had a chapter different from this up first, but I realized how much was wrong with it when Anla'shok reviewed and gave me amazing critiques. So here is the revised version! I hope you like it!**

"Arabella!" Mama called from the kitchen, the heavy Northern accent evident in her voice, along with everyone else's that lived around here. "Come along for breakfast hun!"

It was around seven in the morning, five hours away from... well, you know, the reapings. It gives me time to do my chores, at least. Provided that I worked extra-fast, I'd have time to take a nice, long bath and have Mama do something nice to my hair.

"Coming, Mama!" I hollered back at her as I tied my hair back into a low bun. It probably didn't look very pretty, but I didn't need it to look pretty in order to work. Striding out of my room and into the hallway, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears and stretched out my stiff back.

The smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose, and I breathed in the smell gratefully, my mouth watering and stomach growling. Rarely do we have bacon, seeing as it's so expensive. Maybe it's because of the reapings to help us all feel better that I might have to go to my death later on. But what are the odds of that? My name only goes in six times, since I am seventeen and have never taken out any tesserae. Sure, sometimes we've struggled like any other family does in this country, but my parents forbad any one of us (my two sisters, now too old to be eligible, included) to take any tesserae out. The less chance of us being thrown into the arena, the better.

My boots clunked noisily on the wooden floor as I made my way to the stairs. I could hear the sound of conversation flow through the wooden floorboards, but it was too quiet for me to make out any words. My fingers absentmindedly went up to my hair again, playing with that one little bit that was too short to go back into the bun.

"Arabella! Guess who decided to pay us a visit?" Mama chirped loudly in a sing-song voice, and even though I couldn't see her now, I knew that she was smiling ear to ear. Mama is happy by the littlest of things, so her smile is nothing new to me. But, there is some comfort along with it, like when I was little and her smile would coax me back to sleep after a nightmare. from years of

"Who?" I asked with curiosity as I started my way down the stairs, though I had a pretty good guess by now. Mama nor Papa had much of any friends, besides the friends that Papa had from hauling hay and working on farms. You get to know people around here. Even though we are the livestock district, farming is a big thing around here as well. Not as big as it is in District 11, but big enough that there are plenty of fields to go around. We have one ourselves, a corn field, on top of a nicely-sized garden my mother tends to.

The two people standing at our front door proved my premonition correct. My lips pulled into a semi-smile as my eyes locked with theirs, taking away the melancholy feelings that comes with this day.

Two young women, who couldn't be older then twenty-one, with golden locks of hair and sparkling emerald eyes, waited for me at the door. Nice dresses, evidence that they had money to spare, covered their slight frames. The one on the left, Arianna, with cork-screw curls that fell just past her shoulders and a light yellow dress with long-sleeves trimmed in lace. The one on the right, Isobel, had hair that was straighter then Arianna's, but still had gentle waves in it, falling down her back. A rose pink dress covered her, with short sleeves and a scoop neckline, not as modest as Arianna's. Of course, Arianna's stomach bulged out, a sign that a baby was on the way. Their faces were different, most definitely, with Arianna's taking after Mama's and Isobel's taking after Papa's.

My smile then stretched clear across my face. a real smile this time, as I quickened my stride to get down the stairs quicker. Those stairs seemed to be getting longer and longer as I tried to reach the two.

"It's about time you two showed up!" I stated teasingly as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at them playfully. Happiness sprinkled in my tone and, surely, in my eyes. Very rarely do I smile on this day, and these are some of the only people that I would allow.

The two women smiled back at me, and next thing I knew, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. I did my best to return the hug, but with two people that had exceptionally tight grips for such tiny frames, it could be difficult, even for me. From helping out on the farm instead of working in the kitchen my whole life, I've developed quite the muscles, if I do say so myself.

"It's good to see you guys too," I gasped out as the breath was shoved out of my lungs. I tried not to hug back too hard, as the woman on the left had her baby to worry about.

"We figured that now was as good as time as any to come visit." Isobel said, her eyes tearing up slightly as she broke away from the hug.

"Arianna! Isobel! Aren't you going to give your own Mama a hug?" my mother demanded as she walked towards them. My papa followed, two small children, one boy, one girl, clinging to his feet. The girl, Evelyn, had the same gold locks as Papa, Arianna, and Isobel, with the springy curls Mama has, with the same dark chocolate eyes that she shared with both Mama and myself. The boy, Emerson, had the same dark brown locks that Mama and I possessed, with Papa's emerald eyes. Mama, myself, and Evelyn had the darker, more brown then gold skin tone, whilst everyone else had ivory.

"Hi, Mama." they greeted warmly, unaffected by Mama's scolding, hugging both Mama and Papa.

"It's good to see all of you again." Arianna added, shaking her golden curls out of her face.

"Why haven't you been able to visit?" Mama demanded as she broke away from Arianna's hug.

Resting a hand on her swollen stomach, she replied, "Derek doesn't think it's good for the baby for me to be going here and there."

Mama chuckled to herself as she shook her head, her brown curls falling into her face. Evelyn and Arianna were the only one to inherit the cork-screw curls from her. My hair was wavy, yes, but not full-out curly. "Don't let a man run your life, Arianna. I certainly don't. Just ask your papa, he'll tell you," Mama laughed, nodding towards the man hugging Isobel. His green eyes flickered up, humor swimming in their shiny depths.

"It's true. I can't seem to get your mama to do anything," Pa said with a laugh and shake of the head. His golden hair, though streaked with gray in some places, was still shiny and strong.

"Let's sit around the dinner table and have a nice breakfast while we catch up," my mother instructed, guiding Arianna towards a seat.

"Mama, I'm only eight months along! I don't need help sitting down!" my sister cried as Mama pulled out a chair for her. Though grudgingly, she sat down, before turning her emerald gaze to Mama's retreating back as she went into the kitchen to retrieve the breakfast. I could almost taste the bacon, with a bit of egg on top, sitting on my tongue. I'll admit, Mama's a Hell of a cook.

"Arabella, are you going to eat, or just stand there and fantasize about it?" Isobel teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You'd fantasize about food too, Bells, if you worked on a farm all day long." I replied as I walked over to the table and plopped down in the seat next to Arianna. Papa sat down across from me, Isobel sat to the right of him, and the two small children sat on his lap, waiting for Mama to put them in their high chairs.

"I wish you would stop wearing those God-awful pants, too. They're all stained and dirty! Why can't you get a new pair or wear a dress?" Isobel nagged as I leaned down to adjust the laces on my boots. My good old work boots, comfortable and shaped just for my feet.

"They're a Hell of a lot easier then dresses to work in, Isobel." I muttered, retying the laces as I tried to ignore her nagging. She hasn't been here for five minutes and she already brought up these pants. So what if they've become stained over the past few years? They still fit and I can move in them, that's all that matters to me. I do not want a new pair of work pants, and that's that.

"Arabella! Watch your tongue!" Papa scolded, though it was half-hearted. Even he was getting sick of Isobel nagging me to get new pants or to start acting more womanly and ditch my tomboy personality. Not that I blamed him. It's my belief that everybody is getting sick of it.

"Sorry, Papa." I mumbled apologetically, leaning up from my boot-laces. My eyes didn't even flicker over to her, instead favoring the faded wooden table that is the place that we eat all of our meals at. Even when Papa and I are outside, Mama always calls us in for lunch and supper.

"Why do you still work on the farm? You aren't planning on inheriting it, are you?" Isobel asked in shock. Papa looked at Isobel with exasperation in his eyes (he too tired of hearing her constant griping at me, but he doesn't bother since intervening never helps). The two small children didn't comprehend what was going on, really. If Mama was within earshot, she would've probably scolded her for bugging me about this. Mama is perfectly ok with me wanting the farm one day. But even she sometimes tries to convince me to wear a dress and start to act more feminine then I normally do.

"Yes, I do wish to inherit it one day. Is there a problem with that?" I growled out as Mama swept back into the room, both of her hands occupying plates heaping with eggs and bacon. My nose never fails me, does it?

Before I reached out and grabbed a plate, a delicate hand fell over my fist, squeezing it softly. I gazed up gratefully at Arianna, who smiled softly at me, her eyes shining with understanding. I smiled slightly back at her.

"Forgive her." Arianna whispered in my ear. "She means well."

Arianna was always the nice girl, the one who forgives easily and never holds a grudge. To be frank, I'm jealous of her child-like innocence. Our mother was more worried about her going into the arena then Isobel, because Isobel is a fierce girl who would fight no matter what. Arianna would try to become allies with the wrong people and end up with her throat slit. Good thing they both avoided being reaped. Hopefully I can last two more without my name being called out in a loud voice, by our escort, Trina. She's... loud, but she isn't quite as bad as what I've seen from District 12's. Effie, I think is her name. Trina at least doesn't sugar-coat everything. The way Effie makes it sound like a festivity, something we should be celebrating instead of hating, rubs me and a lot of other people the wrong way. And don't get me started on her wigs. Trisha doesn't wear one, instead dying her hair a rosy pink, her natural curls not unlike my mother's or Arianna's. She doesn't treat it like a festivity. It's a wonder why they haven't arrested her for not being peppy enough about it.

I blew out a deep sigh, nodding slightly. Arianna is the only one that could convince me to do anything outside of my comfort zone.

"I suppose now isn't the time to be making grudges." I muttered back as I used my free hand to grip a clean plate, all cleaned and ready for my food.

She smiled, filled with her special warmth and innocence, and released my hand after giving it a final pat. Then she too, grabbed a plate and started to fill it.

The next twenty or so minutes are filled with the sounds of everyone eating. My plate, loaded with eggs and bacon and a piece of toast, disappears within ten minutes. I'm always the first done, and the first out there. I even beat Papa outside most of the time.

"Arabella, stick around." Mama said as I started to stand.

"What is it, Mama?" I asked in confusion as I slowly lowered myself back into my chair. Mama never has asked me to stick around after a meal, not once. She lets me go off and do my own thing.

"Well, your Papa and I have been talking, and we decided to give you a day from your chores." Mama said. My right eyebrow rose to my hairline. The only times I've been given a day off from my chores was when I was sick.

"Really? Why?" I asked skeptically, eyeballing both of them.

"Well, it's the day of the reapings, and we figured that you'd rather spend the rest of the morning with that one friend of yours, Aiden." Papa said with a nod. "He's only a friend, right?"

This causes the whole table (besides the young ones, who didn't know what was going on) to burst into laughter.

"Papa!" I giggled. "There's no need to worry! Aiden's been my best friend since we could toddle!"

"That's exactly my point! Who knows what these teenage boys are thinking nowadays?" he asked gruffly, the old overprotective father role kicking in. Somehow, for seventeen years, I have avoided this. Why now, must he start?

"Papa, they're thinking the same thing you were thinking when you met Mama when you were my age." I laughed nervously. "Bye!" With that, I zipped out the door, not caring that I was still in work clothes. It's only Aiden, and he never cares. It's not like he doesn't wear something along the lines of it, since he lives on the farm about a mile down the road.

As I started my walk towards his house, a thought occured into my mind.

_What nice weather for reaping day._

**I hope that this is better then my last version, and I'd love it if you'd review and give me your honest opinion!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a very long time since I have updated this, so I figured that I might as well. I hope that this time around I get a couple more reviews. I really want this story to go far, and the only way that that can happen is if you guys give me your honest opinion of this story and tell me what I can fix and how I can make it better. **

**Also, if you want to send in an OC tribute, please feel free! I will need a very detailed description and preferred district of origin. The district may be subject to change if there are too many in one. And yes, they will die, because this is the Hunger Games. So if I kill off your tribute, don't be mad about it. **

**Enjoy!**

Aiden must have known about my day off, because he had already started off towards my house. We ran into each other about half a mile down the road.

Aiden is a stocky farm boy, with broad shoulders and muscular arms, great for lifting hay and other heavy farm equipment. He had short dark brown hair, not unlike mine, with hazel eyes that radiate warmth. I have no feelings for him, no, but he is the best friend anybody could ask for.

As I guessed earlier, he was in work clothes also. I could only fathom to guess that his parents let him off on his chores as well. It is reaping day, after all. Somehow it makes us all appreciate each other a little more.

"Hey, Ara." he greeted when we came within a couple feet of each other. He gave one of his award-winning smiles that would make other girls weak at the knees. But those smiles just kind of give me comfort, knowing that he's my best friend.

"Hey, Aiden." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fancy seeing you here."

He grinned at my sarcasm.

"It is weird, isn't it?" he mused. I smiled at him.

"So, how is Bessie Mae doing?" I asked. (May is pronounced May).

Bessie Mae is Aiden's very big Border Collie, who happened to be pregnant. So, her mate, Buddy, another Border Collie, has had to help with the herding all by himself. Aiden's mother refused to let the pregnant dog help out anymore. Bessie Mae should be very close to popping, something I very much look forward to. Aiden's dad promised me that I would get one of the puppies with no charge. Considering how expensive dogs could be, this is a very costly gift. And it isn't even near my birthday.

"She went into labor just an hour ago." he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was going to see if you wanted to come and see the new puppies. She should be done by the time we get back."

My eyes widened, with a silly grin stretching across my face.

"Well, duh!" I said, mock-punching his arm. "I want to see the new puppies!"

He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his arm. Well, I thought I mock-punched his arm. Maybe I used a little more force then I intended to... Oops.

"When I left there were three." he started to explain as we started walking again. "Ma reckons that there will be about five or six."

His mom has always had that weird sixth sense about animals and people giving birth. When she saw my mama when she was pregnant with the twins, not very far along, she guessed that there would be twins. Heck, Mama didn't even guess that there would be twins until she got a little bigger, when her stomach was bigger then it was with me.

"That's nice. Are you going to sell them all?" I questioned as I kicked at a rather big rock on the road. Gravel... I am not a fan of the stuff.

"All but the one we are giving you and the one we are keeping." he answered, picking up a rather big rock. "I bet that I can hit that tree from all the way over here."

'That tree' was a random oak tree about fifty yards from where we were standing. Knowing Aiden and his throwing arm, I knew that he would hit it.

"Why even bet? We both know that you could hit that." I said, nodding towards the tree. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed the rock back down to the ground.

"Ma missed you, you know." he stated. "You haven't been around to visit in so long."

It was true, too. I haven't been able to see Aiden or his sweetheart Ma in a while, since it has been very busy on the farm. New calves, a fire that knocked out a lot of hay, and our tractor needed fixing. I haven't had a lot of free time to do much of anything. Since I was still seventeen, school was a priority, but as soon as I graduate I am going to be spending full-time on the farm with my Pa.

"I know I haven't." I said with a sigh. "It has been so busy lately."

Aiden understood what I meant, too. It has been busy at his house too. His Pa has recently had an injury making him unable to do most of the stuff on the farm, leaving Aiden all alone. I offered my assistance, but Aiden turned me down and told me that I am more needed at my own farm. But in the last couple of days his uncle came to visit and help out, so it has been better.

"It has." he admitted. "Personally, I am exhausted."

I saw it in his eyes, too. In the way his shoulders were slumped. He needed a day off from the farms. Just as much as I did.

"I am too." I said. "I can't wait to get to your house and sit down."

We both started chuckling at this, before continuing our walk.

**I hope that you liked this! I know that it is short, but I have a lot of stuff I want to get done today and that includes stuff not involving writing, so please bear with me on this one. Please don't be a silent reader and REVIEW!**


End file.
